Bulk vending machines occupy a special and important position in American commerce, not just because of the sales generated therefrom, but also because of a unique niche that these machines possess in the minds of the public. These bulk vending machines are very often found near the entranceway or lobby of supermarkets, department stores, and other retail stores in commercial districts and shopping malls throughout the United States. Proceeds from the bulk vending machines may augment the income of the store proprietor, or the proceeds may be shared with or donated to charitable organizations.
Bulk vending machines are intended to operate unattended and without regular supervision or attention by a person associated with the establishment where the machine is located. It is thus important that the bulk vending machine be highly reliable, durable, and resistant to vandalism or pilferage.
One part of the bulk vending machine that is susceptible to vandalism or pilferage is the coin receiving and processing mechanism. This coin mechanism typically includes a handle to be manually rotated, a faceplate, and a connected gear that engages and operates a merchandise dispensing mechanism. A coin wheel, connected to the handle and the gear, includes a coin pocket which is sized, shaped and adapted to receive a coin of the proper denomination, typically a U.S. quarter. But the coin pockets can be sized and shaped to accept any size of U.S. or other coins.
The coin receiving mechanism of a bulk vending machine typically includes mechanism which, in effect, distinguishes between a coin of the proper denomination and coins of improper denomination or counterfeit coins or slugs. Because these bulk vending machines are typically unattended, stand-alone devices not connected to an electric power source, these coin-receiving mechanism operate without relying on any electric power source. Typically, coin receiving mechanisms use the dimension of the coin as a basis for acceptance or rejection.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,339,937 and 6,079,540 disclose and claim coin receiving mechanisms having a pawl located to contact a part of the coin wheel to stop rotational motion of the coin wheel unless a coin of proper denomination is inserted in the wheel coin pocket. These patents are incorporated by reference herein and are made a part hereof.
Experience has shown that, if these machines are used heavily, a coin received in the coin wheel pocket and engaged by the pawl tends to rotate in the pocket during machine operation. This coin rotational motion tends to wear the pocket, the coin wheel hub, and perhaps other parts of the mechanism so that the coin receiving and processing mechanism must be periodically replaced.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide a coin wheel and pawl mechanism which will inhibit coin rotation in the coin wheel pocket and consequent wheel and pawl mechanism wear.
It is an associated object to provide this coin wheel and pawl mechanism at an attractive production cost.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.